Poison
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Sora and Kairi are together, then Sora moves away and Kairi gets real close to Riku. When Sora moves back, Kairi has to act as if nothing has changed. Riku has to deal with his parents divorce, and the custody battle brewing. For Kairi, Riku is her poison, she likes him more than she lets on, but she also likes Sora. Can she keep them both? Can Riku stay bottled up until it's over?
1. Pick Your Poison

**A/N: Each chapter will be in a different P.O.V. between Riku, Kairi, and Sora. The first is Riku. **

* * *

She pushes me and I look at her, "Kairi?"

"Riku, I can't do this." she stands up.

I stand with her and frown, "What? Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just...just..." she fidgets, her face getting red again.

"Calm down, Kai. He won't know, who'd know to tell him?" I chuckle.

She glares at me, "Get out."

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, "Kairi, _you_ called _me_ over. _Remember?_"

"I don't care. Get out." she crosses her arms.

"Kairi, we were only kissing." I say.

"Get out! Get out!" she was literally shaking.

I shrug and leave her house and head back for mine. On my way I notice the moving van at the house next to my own., and the car next to it. I stop and stare at the two people who get out of the car: Aerith and Sora. I smile, _My best friend is back at Destiny Islands. _Then I frown,_ Kairi's boyfriend's back in town. She better stop calling me over for make-out sessions. Hm... How she acted today... Does she know he's back?_

I sigh, "Might as well say hello."

I cup a hand by my mouth and call out, "Hey! Sora, hey!" and I wave slightly with my other hand.

Sora turns, carrying a few boxes and he smiles real bright, "Riku!"

He turns to Aerith, "Hey, Mom, can I go say hi to Riku?"

"Sure, sweetie, just help me with the boxes when you're done." she replies, smiling and walking into the house.

He smiles, "Thanks, Mom!"

He sets the boxes on the car then he runs up to me and actually hugs me, "Riku! It's been so long!"

I laugh as he almost knocks me down and I push him off me lightly, "It's only been a year, Sora."

"Still! That's like, _forever!_" he says, throwing his arms up.

I laugh, "If you say so."

"So, how have you been, Riku?" Sora asks.

"Oh, I've been good, It's been boring without you." I reply.

"And the others? How are they doing?" he asks.

"Well, Tidus just follows the jocks around, trying to be in the 'In Crowd' as usual. Waaka, he's still the same really. Selphie still hangs out with kairi, flirts with Tidus, and still plays jump rope surprisingly. She won a double dutch tournament a few months ago." I say.

"And Kairi? How's she doing?" he continues to question me.

"Oh, Kairi's great. She's the same, maybe a little more outspoken thanks to Selphie." I state.

"Well good." He smiles, "Nothing's changed, "Oh hey, did you join any clubs or anything?"

"Uh, why?" I ask.

"'Cause I wanna be in them too." he laughs, "Duh!"

"Well, no, but I did try out for the Blitz Ball Team last week." I brush some hair out of my face.

"Oh? I thought you didn't like those guys?" he asks.

"I don't, but Waaka got me into the game two months ago, so I tried out with him." I shrug, "No big deal."

"Uh, yes big deal!" he says.

I look at him, "How so?"

"How come you didn't tell me?" he asks.

"I didn't see why it mattered, it's just a game, Sora." I sigh and smile softly, "Why are you so touchy?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not. Anyway, Mom says I can be back in school by Thursday."

I smile, "Great, it's Tuesday now."

He nods, then he turns towards the car, "Well, I'll see you later, I have to finish unpacking my room."

"Okay, and hey, Sora, you moved in next door to me, so I'll see you around." I say.

He nods and smiles then goes to his car and I turn and go home.

...

"No, he doesn't know." I say into my cell phone.

"Are you sure?" Kairi's voice asks.

I sigh, "I'm positive, Kai. I told you, no one even knows. So just go on the date with him. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes. Oh, I have to go, Mom's calling for dinner. Talk to you later, Kai." I say.

"Okay." she hangs up and I close my phone and head downstairs.

"What's for dinner, Mom?" I ask.

* * *

_**((A/N: The parents are up to the readers interpretation of what they look like. Enjoy. :P))**_

* * *

"I ordered pizza." she smiles, handing me a box.

"What kind?" I ask, opening the lid and finding pepperoni and mushroom, I smile, "My favorite."

"Duh." she giggles softly.

I look around and frown, "Hey, where's Dad?"

She sighs, "He's leaving us, Riku."

My eyes widen, "What? Why?!"

"He was cheating on me.." she sighs, I think she's going to cry.

"Mom.." I mutter.

She smiles softly and looks at me, "No, don't worry, it's okay, really. I'm fine, Riku."

"Okay.." I say.

She nods and smiles, taking the box off the counter and carrying it to the living room. Naturally, I follow her. She sits on the couch and I sit by her.

"You don't have to eat with me, Riku, you can go to your room." she smiles.

"Naw," I shrug, "I'm fine right here."

I pull out a slice of pizza and take a bite. Mom giggles and takes a bite of her own pizza. So we sat there watching different T'V shows and eating pizza for three hours. Mom falls asleep on the couch and I sigh and take the box and sits it on the coffee table on top of mine and I gently lift her off the couch and head upstairs. Once I get to her room I put her in bed and into my room.

I sigh and open my dresser drawers, looking for something to sleep in. I get into a pair of black sweatpants and get in bed. I lay down and cover up, "so much drama all around." I turn out the light and try to sleep.


	2. I Am Horrible

**A/N: Kairi's P.O.V. Enjoy**

* * *

I can't believe how nervous I am, Sora's back! Does that mean I have to stop sneaking around with Riku? Man.. I hate to admit it, but I _like_ sneaking around with Riku. What's wrong with me?

I sigh and finish getting dressed in the school uniform and I head out the door and stand out by the road at the bus stop down the block, where the bus picks us all up. All being me, Selphie, Riku, Tidus, Waaka, and that creepy jerk Seifer.

So I sigh and stand by Selphie and she chatters on and on about her new girlfriend status with Tidus, who is busy chatting about the Blitz Ball tournament coming up. I turn to him, "So is it true Riku has a chance of beating you off for Team Captain?"

He looks at me and smiles, "Yeah, can you believe it, I didn't even know he played! He's good though. I saw him in practice with Waaka."

Riku coughs lightly, "I'm not that good.."

I smile, "I bet you are better than you give yourself credit for. Am I right?"

He smiles lightly, "Maybe.."

He looks to the side, holding his bag over his shoulder, like he usually does, man, does he look cute when he does that.. Is this wrong? The way I feel about him? I wish I had someone to talk to about this, but the only one who comes to mind for sharing feelings would be Selphie, but I don't know if I can trust her with a secret this big.

I wonder if I'll be able to hide the fact that I've been "seeing" Riku once Sora's around me all the time. Hm, I've never asked how that would make Riku feel. Maybe I should ask him some of these things.. Maybe... But who am I kidding? I know I'll never find it in myself to ask him. I'm horrible, but what can I say?

I like what I can't have.

* * *

"So, Kai, how do you feel about Sora coming back tomorrow? You've got to be, like, totally excited, right?!" Selphie comes up by me and throws her arm around my shoulders.

I give her my best dazzling smile, "Well, duh, Selph! It's my _boyfriend_ coming!"

She laughs, "Of course!"

I giggle and flip my hair over my shoulder, "Anyway, enough about me, how are you and Tidus doing?"

"Oh, we're _just fabulous!_" she says, "He's even taking me to a movie this weekend! Oooh! You and Sora should, like, so double date with us!"

I laugh, "You sure, Selph? Double dating is _so_ not my thing."

_Wow, did I just lie to myself? Technically I **am** double dating, with Sora and Riku.. _

She smiles, "Well, of course! You're my best friend, Kai, I wouldn't have it any other way! Your first date back with Sora should totally be with Tidus and me, I mean, we all get along so well!"

"Nah, I think Sora wants to take me to some museum or something like that." I shrug.

Selphie frowns, "Seems boring. Oh well, I guess. I hope you have fun though."

I nod, "Me too. Sora's sweet and thoughtful, so I know it'll be a good time, anyway, I gotta bounce, Mom's taking me shopping for Prom dresses."

"You gonna ask Sora?" she asks.

"Of course." I smile and leave her at the school entrance and I walk to my mom's Porsche and I get in the passenger seat and throw my bag in the back, I flip my hair again in habit and I smile at mom, "Ready."

"Seat belt, dear." she says, starting the car.

I put my seat belt on and turn up the radio. _Hm, I wonder who Riku's taking to Prom? Is he even going? See?_,I smirk to myself, _Horrible. _

* * *

"What about this one, Kai?" Mom asks, holding up a short blue dress with tons of sequins.

I sigh, "Too flashy."

She frowns and puts the dress down, "Come on, Kairi, first it was too long, then too short, then not flashy enough, now too flashy? Kairi, you need to make up your mind, sweetie."

I sigh, "I want something pretty, but not too flashy. I want it to show who I am, but not who people exact."

Mom frowns, "I don't understand.."

I stand up and start flipping through dresses again. _What was Sora's favorite color again? Why can't I remember? _

"Hey, Mom, do you remember what Sora's favorite color was?" I ask.

"Uh, I think it was a pale green. Am I right?" she asks.

"A pale something." I sigh, closing my eyes, _What was it? _

I sigh, "Might as well ask him."

**Text: To: Sora**

**Hey, Sora, wat's ur fav color? :) I wanna go to Prom w/u.**

**Reply From: Sora  
**

**It's pale red, a little darker than a pink. :) & I'd luv 2g2 Prom w/u **

**Text: To: Sora**

**Thnx babe. ;)**

"Pale red." I smile, looking through the dresses again and finding one that is short in front and long in back with no sleeves and it has little red sequins all over, but not smothering, "Perfect!"

"Two hundred dollars, it better be." Mom sighs, pulling out some cash from her purse, "We'll get it."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Selphie squeals, standing in my bedroom, now seeing my choice Prom dress on me, "Kai, you look, like, so totally _amazing!_"

"Thanks, " I giggle, "Do you think Sora'll like it?"

"If he doesn't, I know plenty who will, Kairi Jane Willows!" she replies, clapping her hands together quickly.

I shake my head, "So, have you gotten a dress yet?"

"Nah, but I will next week, Mamma says so. There better be a yellow one." she says.

I laugh softly, "Yellow has been your favorite color since preschool, are you sure you don't wanna change it?"

"No way! Tidus likes yellow." she winks and I laugh, "I should have known."

I sigh and look at a picture on my desk, and I smile, looking at the old picture of me, Sora, and Riku from before Sora and I started dating, almost three years ago. _I still liked both of them then.. I really am horrible._ I smile wider, _I really don't deserve either of them, but beggars can't be choosers. Right?_


	3. Plans and Decisions

**A/N: Sora ^^ **

* * *

Thursday finally came and I was excited, but school came much too early for me. But nonetheless I got up and got dressed in the uniform Mom brought me and I stuffed my bag with the new school stuff Mom bought and soon I was racing my way to the bus stop, I actually ran right past Riku.

"Hey, speed racer! That excited to go to school?" he joked.

I stopped and laughed, "Nah, really excited to see my friends again though."

He smiles, "Well, Selphie, Tidus, Waaka, Kairi, Seifer, and I are the only ones at this stop."

"Kairi waits there?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, now beside me and we walk together, "Duh, I just said that didn't I?"

I laugh lightly, "Yeah, you did.."

Then I blink, "Wait, Seifer's there? Ugh.. He was so mean to me the last time I was here.."

"Well, don't sweat it, he won't be mean to you with me around, guy's scared of me, what can I say? I'm tall and scary." he grins.

I laugh, "Tall, yes, scary? Not so much."

He laughs too then and we were at the bus stop moments later, and everyone was there and when they saw me they smiles. Kairi and Selphie waved, then Selphie nudged Kairi forward, who glared at Selphie, then came up to me.

"Hey, glad you could make it." she smiles.

"Me too." I smile back.

Tidus and Waaka wave, then talk about some tournament coming up soon. Seifer looks at me, then looks the other way. Hey, maybe he'll leave me alone this year. I can dream can't I? I smile and stand between Riku, and Kairi, and Selphie and we all talk about what's happened since I left, where I went to, how it was there. The usual stuff best friends talk about when a best friend comes back.

School was as expected, classes normal, no excitement there, except Riku's in my first three classes. That was pretty cool. Lunch comes next and I follow Riku, "So what do you have after this?"

"I have Personal Finance and Economics," he shrugs, "And you?"

"Algebra II." I sigh, "So lame.."

He chuckles softly, "Is it hard so you?"

"Nah, we already learned most of this stuff in my last school, so I'm ahead quite a bi, but I don't tell anyone that." I snicker, "Easier for me to make he grade."

He laughs and heads for a table so of course I follow him, but right before we make it to his table, Kairi calls me over from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Sora! Sora, over here!" she waves.

I look at Riku apologetically, and he shakes his head and smiles softly, "Go ahead, we'll hang out after Blitz Ball practice."

I smile my thanks and run over to where Kairi and three other girls are sitting. I sit by Kairi, and on her other side is Selphie, and by Selphie is Namine, and beside her is a girl I haven't seen before. She has short black hair and blue eyes. I nudge Kairi softly and whisper, "Who's she?"

"Oh!" she smiles, "That's the new girl, hey, new girl, tell Sora your name!"

The girl looks at me shyly and replies, "I'm Xion Sade.."

I smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sora Morales."

She smiles softly, "Nice to meet you."

Kairi throws her arm around me, "Isn't he cute? Well, too bad, he's all mine."

I chuckle lightly and she giggles, and the entire table erupts into laughter.

* * *

I sigh, school is harder than I thought it would be. Gym is criminal. I need to get back in shape again..

"How's school treating you?"

I grin, "Riku! Oh, it's just wonderful."

He laughs and shakes his head, "It gets better once you're used to it."

I smile, "I bet. Oh, are you going to that Prom thing?"

"Uh, not sure, I mean, I might. If I can find a date." he shrugs.

"You? Not finding a date? Didn't Selphie, like, cry when you wouldn't talk to her?" I laugh.

"That was when we were kids, and she likes Tidus now, and yes, I can't find a date. I'm not that popular for your information." he laughs.

"Just wait. Blitz Ball will change you." I grin.

He shakes his head, "Doubt it. And what about you? Are you going?"

"Well, Kairi asked me, but I don't know if I wanna go, I don't want to upset her, but dances aren't really my thing.." I sigh, ruffling a hand through my hair.

"You should go, she really likes you, you know." Riku says.

I grin, "Hey, I got an idea, I'll go to Prom if you go."

"I'll need a date." he states.

"Then find one." I grin, "Cause I'm not going without you, my best friend and partner in crime."

He laughs, "All right! All right! I'll find a date. Now go do your homework."

I laugh, "Gotcha."

* * *

"Hey, babe." Kairi runs up next to me on the sidewalk after school on Friday.

I smile, "Oh, hey, Kai."

She smiles, "So, do you have an answer?"

I nod, "I'll go to Prom with you."

She squeals, "Oh, great! You need a tux now, you know."

I sigh with a smile, "I have a tux, it's black with a pale red shirt under it and a black and dark red tie."

She smiles, "Good, we match, that's perfect!"

I smile, "Well good? Hah, okay, so, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Nope, not really." she replies with a smile.

I nod, "So, will you go to the movies with me? You can even pick the movie."

She smiles, "I'd love to go to the movies with you, Sora, what time?"

"Ah, six. I'll pick you up at six. Do you still live in that huge house on 5th Avenue?" I ask.

"Yep, big, bold, and beautiful." she flips her hair and shares that star dazzling smile of hers.

I laugh, "Okay, I'll see you at six."

And with that we depart, she gets on a bus with Selphie and I head home, meeting Riku along the way.


	4. She Doesn't Own Me

**A/N: Riku for the win **

* * *

Here it is Saturday night and I'm standing here, probably looking like an idiot, a stood up idiot. I get a call from some girl named Xion, who is in fact in a year lower grade, she said she liked me, asked to meet me here. I showed up on time, so where is she? This better not be one of Seifer's jokes. If it is...

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up some stuff for my mom before she'd let me meet you here. Are you angry with me?"

I turned to her and it was Xion, and because she was wearing a V-neck black shirt that had sleeves that reach your elbows and cute little grey kaprees and black ankle boots, because she was actually cute and looked nice, I said no, I wasn't mad.

She smiles, "Oh, good. Okay, what movie do you want to see?"

I look at her, "Uh, not sure. You pick."

She fidgets lightly, "Oh, okay.."

_She's so shy.. She reminds me of how Kairi used to be._ My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out and check the message. Well speak of the devil herself.

**Message From: Kairi**

**Hey Riku! My parents are out, come over? ;D**

**Reply To: Kairi**

**Sorry, Kai, not today. I'm busy.**

**Message From: Kairi**

**What could possible keep u busy? U do nothing!**

**Reply To: Kairi**

**I'm on a date, leave me alone.**

And after that I shut my phone off, not even bothering to see if she replied or not, and I know I mad her angry, and I'd probably pay for it in some way or another..

"Are you.. ready to go?" Xion asks, holding two tickets to a movie I didn't hear her pick.

I smile the best I could, "Yeah, all set."

She smiles, "Good, okay, um.. Follow me then, I guess.."

I could visibly see how shy this girl was, how much effort she's putting into keeping conversation with me. She is sweet though. I check my watch, only five-thirty.

"Hey when does this movie start?" I ask.

"On the board out there it said five-forty so I guess we're early.." she replies.

I nod, "Okay, that's fine. I'll be right back, I'll get us some food, what would you like?"

"Oh.. Uh.. Just uh.. Just popcorn will be fine.." she stammers, blushing lightly.

I nod and go back into the concessions stand and wait in line. To fill time I turned my phone back on. And sure enough, there was a message from Kairi.

**On a date? With who? U can reschedule right?**

I didn't even answer, I just turned my phone back off and got the large popcorn for Xion and I headed back into the theater.

* * *

Once the movie was over Xion and I were standing outside the theater, by our cars, and I ask, "You already have a car? How old are you?"

She blushes slightly, "Oh, I'm sixteen, just turned sixteen last week.."

I nod, "Good enough," then I smile, "Well, I had a really good time tonight."

She blushes a little more, "Yeah, me too."

She turns to get in her car and I catch her attention one last time, "Hey, I'd really like to do this again."

She blushes more than Kairi right then, but she nods, smiling shyly, "Me too, just, uh.." she scribbles on a paper and hands it to me then gets in her car, calling back as she pulls out, "Just text me and we'll set up another date..!"

I chuckle softly, _Poor girl said date like it was a time bomb._ I got in my car and turned my phone back on. Five messages.

**From: Sora:**

**Hey, man! Whatcha doin? :)**

**Reply To: Sora:**

**Nothing. Just got done with a date actually.**

**From: Mom:**

**When you get home there's pizza in the fridge. I won't be home, late night office call, Susan didn't show up.**

**Reply To: Mom:**

**Kay thanks, drive safe, come back safe really, now. :/**

**From: Kairi:**

**No reschedule?**

**Come on Riku who's the girl?**

**Who r u dating now? Whats her name? Talk to me Riku.**

**Reply To: Kairi:**

**No reschedule. I went out with Xion, and you better leave her alone.**

I sigh and start the car, _Should have known Kairi would be like this. _I drove home in silence, well I had the radio on, but that doesn't really count anyway. I sang along quietly to some Linkin Park song I don't remember the name of.

The ride home was short and I pulled the car into the driveway, and as I suspected, Mom's car wasn't there, so I parked and locked up and went inside. Once inside I sigh and pull my shirt off, I'm tired. Too much drama going around me.

I laugh light at myself and drop my shirt on the couch and I head into the kitchen where a box of my favorite pizza is waiting and I open it. Not a slice missing. _Mom hates my pizza._

I smile, "Thanks."

I grab the entire box and settle on the couch and turn the TV on. My cell phone was ringing so I picked it up and answered, "Hello?" as I stuffed a piece of pizza into my mouth.

"Riku."

_Kairi._ I sigh, "Yes?"

"Why did you diss me for new girl?"

_That settles it. She's pissed._

"She asked me to see a movie with her, I had no plans then, so I said yes, and you know what, Kairi? I had a _great_ time." I reply, kind of angry myself, because of her sudden anger against me and or Xion.

She huffs, "I'm sure you did, but you shouldn't have dissed me, Riku. I thought you liked me.."

_Is she crying? _

"Kairi?" I ask, "Hey, are you all right?"

"I forbid you to see her!" she growls.

I frown, "You..._forbid_ me? You can't be serious...!"

Suddenly I was filled with anger, "Kairi, you don't _own_ me!"

I hung up right then and there. _Kairi and I really need to have a serious talk, because, God help her if she thinks she owns me.._


	5. What's Mine Is Not Hers

**A/N: Kairi **

* * *

"Pick up, Riku!" I growl, plopping down on my bed.

_It was only noon now, he should pick up, I **know** he doesn't go to church on Sundays anymore. _

"We're leaving, Kairi! We'll be back next month!" Mom calls.

"Bye, love you!" I call back.

I sigh and text Riku instead.

**To: Riku:**

**Parents just left for 2nd Honey Moon, gone all month. Will u come over?**

Then I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, at six, he replied.

**From: Riku:**

**Sure, I'll come over, but we need to talk.**

**To: Riku:**

**Talk? K. When can I expect u?**

**From: Riku:**

**I'll be there in about 5 minutes, I'm driving right now.**

Riku knocks on the door minutes later.

"It's open! Lock it behind you!" I call.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Room!" I call.

He opens my door a minute later. I smile and he frowns, then I frown, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah... About last night..." he says.

"About New Girl." I nodded, "Did what I said upset you?"

It surprised me how smooth my voice sounded, how it sounded like I really cared. Of course I didn't care if I had hurt him with my words. All I cared about with Riku was that he was _mine_ and not _hers. _

"A little.." he sighs, "It sounded like you were, basically, saying you owned me."

I stood from my bed and walk up to him, and, standing on my toes, I kiss his lips, and between kisses, I mutter, "I do own you, baby."

He pulls away lightly and I press into him, kissing him again, and he kisses me back now. I smile as I kiss him. _This is me, who I really am. And I am so horrible, but I like who I am. I get them both. They belong to me. _

We had somehow moved to the bed, I really didn't mind. Riku tasted and smelled so good. He always melted my conscience away. Always. I didn't care anymore. I want this, and I always get what I want. _Always. _

We kept kissing, and Riku already had his hand in my shirt. He wanted it too. To get things moving along I lifted his shirt and he finished my work by taking it off. Then he was kissing me again. His hand found it's way inside my shirt again and I grin, "If you wanted my clothes off that bad, all you had to do was ask."

He made a sound that was between a cry and a laugh, but still, he moved and I took my shirt off and he was back on me then, he was all over me.

* * *

We were done by eight-thirty, dressed by eight thirty-five.

"You're horrible, you know." he says from behind me.

"What?" I asked, not looking at him as I finish buttoning my shirt.

"You're horrible." he repeats.

I sigh and go to my dresser, "Are you staying or leaving?"

"That's an option?" he sounded angry.

"Duh." I take my clothes back off.

"Kairi!" he groans.

"What?" I ask, putting on a pink silk nightgown, "You've seen me naked already."

He groans, "I'm going home."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you." I shrug, picking up my phone.

He storms out and I sigh, "He's an even bigger drama queen than I am."

* * *

I pulled into the store parking lot and went to the pharmacist.

"Can I help you?" a nice lady at the front desk asks.

"Morning Day After pill please." I say, adjusting my sunglasses, and I smile sweetly.

She smiles that plastic smile, "Got parental consent, sweetie?"

I show her a note I wrote in my mom's handwriting with her signature. She looks at it then goes into the back room. She comes back moments later with a small box and hands it to me. I pay her, then get back in my car. I take a pill then stash the rest in my purse then make my way to school.

"Hey, Kai!" Selphie throws her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey there, girlie." I grin.

She laughs, "So how was your date with Sora?"

"Great, he took me to see that one movie." I said.

"What movie?" she asks, giggling slightly.

I grin, "I dunno, we were making out the whole time."

Selphie laughs, "Tidus and I do the same thing, Kai."

"Mhm." I mumble as I notice Riku walking down the hall laughing with New Girl.

I frown, "New Girl's stepping int my territory."

"She's treading dangerous waters.. She'll be fighting a battle she can't win." Selphie sighs, having treaded those same waters once before.

"Damn right." I growl, following after them.

Selphie follows after me, "What are you gonna do?"

"Teach New Girl what happens when you tread into my waters." I growl, coming up right behind them, making Selphie have to be quiet.

I put on my best smile, "Hey, Xi, got a minute?"

Xion turns around, Riku looks at her, but keeps walking when she smiles at him. She looks back to me, "Yes? What is it, Kairi?"

"Let me set you straight right here and now, New Girl. Sora is mine. You don't talk to him, you don't look at him. Riku is mine. You don't touch him, you don't go anywhere near him. These are my waters, those boys are mine. Understand?" I explain.

She frowns, "Kairi, no disrespect, but you can't own people, and you can't tell me what to do."

I growl, "Allow me to rephrase: You stay away from them or you will suffer the consequences."

"No, Kairi, you can't do anything to me, Riku won't let you.' she says.

Oh how dare she use Riku against me?!

"Xion, dear, you don't seem to understand me clearly. You _will_ stay away, or I swear your life here will be _hell._" I smile a sickly sweet smile, "Mark my words, I swear on my soul, I won't allow you to _take what's mine._ Because what's _mine,_ is _not_ yours."


	6. Tensions

**A/N: Sora**

* * *

"Hey, man, what's up?" I asked into my cell phone as I lounged around on the sofa.

"Sora, dinner's almost ready!" Mom calls.

"I'll hang up when it's ready, I'm talking to Riku!" I call back.

"Oh, I'm fine. Oh, I had a date last Saturday." Riku answers.

"A date? With who?" I ask.

"That new girl, Xion. She's actually really sweet, and we're interested in the same things. We're going back out again this weekend." he replies.

"Oh, sounds nice. You must really like her, huh?" I ask, smiling to myself, _I told him he'd be able to find a date. _

"Yeah, I like her, a lot." he says.

"That's good. I'm happy for you, man. Oh, hey, are you planning on asking her to Prom?" I ask.

"I wasn't planning to.. I mean, if she wants to go, then I don't have a problem with it, but I don't want to ask her, we aren't even dating.." he sighs.

"Oh. I still think you should ask her though. I see the way she looks at you, she really seems to like you. I think you should hang on to her." I say, giving girl advice for the first time in my life.

"You're right. Oh, by the way.. Have you noticed Kairi acting strange lately, you know, more than usual?" Riku asks.

I chuckle lightly, "Hey now, that's not funny, and uh, no, not really. Why?"

"Well, Xion told me, Kairi threatened her for going to that movie with me." he replies.

I frown, "Why would she do something like that? Why would it bother _her_, that doesn't make sense. _I'm_ her boyfriend, not you."

"I know.." he mutters, "I'm just saying, keep an eye on her, she's not right.."

Suddenly I felt kind of angry, _What right did Riku have to badmouth Kairi? What had she done to him? Nothing.  
_

I sigh, "Riku, I don't know what you're getting at, Kairi's been nothing but nice when I see her, she's not a mean person, so just lay off."

"Sora, what about when you're not with her? What about then? I believe Xion. Kairi isn't as sweet as you think.. Trust me.." he says.

"Forget it, you're nuts. I haven't seen Kairi do anything mean or bad, like, ever! So just shut up about her, she's your friend, Riku!" I was really angry.

"Sora, listen to me, I'm serious, Kairi isn't what you think. You need to find out for yourself, don't you? You're stuck in her web just the same as me.." he says.

"Sora? Is everything okay?" Mom asks.

"Fine." I huff, then I say to Riku, "Just leave us alone until you quit this nonsense about Kairi!"

I hung up the phone and glared at it for at least a few minutes before Mom called me for dinner.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Kairi laughs lightly, "He said I threatened her? Sora, you don't believe that, right?"

"No, I don't. I know you, you'd never be mean to anyone." I smile reassuringly at her and she smiles back.

"Good, because I don't even talk to New Girl. I just let her sit with us 'cause she really likes hanging out with Nami." she says.

"I know." I sigh, "I really don't know what his problem is.."

"Maybe he's jealous." she replies.

"What?" I look at her.

"Maybe he's jealous of you. Maybe he wants to break us up. I mean, it's no secret he likes me." she replies, shrugging at the end.

Suddenly I was angry again, _That can't be true! Riku'd never do such a thing!_

"I don't know about that.." I say weakly, trying to contain my anger.

"Sora, I know for a fact he likes me." she says intensely.

"How?" I manage to ask, swallowing the forming lump in my throat.

"Baby, it's really no secret." she replies.

Not a straight answer.

"Kai.." I stammer, "I-I don't think...?"

"Oh, baby, don't fret about it, he can't break us up anyway." she says so smugly, like she knows something I don't.

"Right.." I say carefully, "So you've never, for a fact, threatened to hurt Xion?"

"Are we still no this?" she asks, then she almost whines, "Sora, I want to watch the movie now."

"Uh, okay.." I said, hitting play with the remote to start the DVD.

She snuggles up to me and I put my arm around her, but my head wasn't here, it wasn't with the movie, or even with Kairi. I was still thinking about what Riku had said.

_"Sora, listen to me, I'm serious, Kairi isn't what you think. You need to find out for yourself, don't you? You're stuck in her web just the same as me.." _

_What had he meant by that? _

* * *

The next day at school, now Thursday, I tried my best to avoid Riku, and Xion too. It was harder than I thought, and that last thing Riku said to me before I hung up, it still bothers me. I can't figure out what he meant, and there's no way I'm going to ask him, and if I ask Kairi she'll just change the subject until I forget what I had been asking about..

I can't believe how much this is bothering me, but I guess I'll have to deal with it, there's tension between them, I can feel it, _hell_, I can almost see it. It's pretty obvious I'm on my own here. I sigh, watching the clock so the class will end and lunch will come faster. I'm starving.

"Hi, Sora.."

I turn around and almost groan, but I smile, "Oh, hey, Xion. How are you?"

"I'm fine.. Um.. Do you.. Do you think Riku will ask me to Prom?" she asks, looking at her shoes and fidgeting.

I smile, _Bingo!_

"I'm sure he will, just give him some time. He does like you though." I reply.

Maybe this will help get rid of the tension between Riku and I. One can only hope.


	7. Burn

**A/N: Riku **

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had planned to ask her, maybe last minute, get a little more time to decide, but now here she is, asking me to Prom. I can't very well say no.. I do like her, and I do want to go to Prom with her, but I wanted to hang out with her a little more before I decide to ask her. Well, this ruins that motive. Might as well answer her instead of standing here like an idiot.

"I'll go to Prom with you, Xion." I reply, smiling softly.

Her eyes light up and she smiles, "You will? Oh, thank you!"

Then she moves and hugs me, which caught me by surprise. But nonetheless I hug her back. When she lets go, she smiles at me again and I smile back, what else am I supposed to do?

"So, uh, are we still on for tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yeah, movie starts at seven, okay?" then I grin and put in, "So don't make me wait an hour like the first time." just for kicks.

She giggles, "'Kay, I won't."

I laugh, "Good, oh, uh, do you want to come inside?"

We had been standing outside my house for about ten minutes, I was walking her home when she asked me, her house is just two blocks down from mine and Sora's. She blushes slightly and nods, "That'd be cool.."

I smile and take her hand and head inside. Once I'm inside I call, "Mom, I'm home! And I brought a guest!"

Mom comes down the stairs and smiles, even though she looks like she's been crying. I give her a look but she ignores it and smiles at Xion, "Hello, dear, I'm Stacia Hale."

"Xion Laurels." Xion smiles back, and pulls her hand from mine and shakes my mother's hand.

"Nice to meet you, dear." Mom smiles.

"This is the girl I told you about, the one I've been going to the movies with, we're going to Prom together." I chipped in.

Xion blushes again and Mom just keeps smiling, I guess I'm the only one who knows how fake her smile is.

"That's great, at least she's a nice girl. The last thing we need is you hanging around some slut." she says.

"Mom!" I gasp.

Xion looks uncomfortable now and I can't blame her, I'd like to leave just as bad as she does.

"Well, thanks for letting me in, I'll see you tomorrow, Riku, I should be getting home." Xion says, she takes my hand and pulls on it slightly, pulling me down slightly and she raises herself onto her toes and kisses my cheek, then she leaves.

Instantly I turn to my mother, "What was all that about? Mom, you scared her."

"I'm sorry, Riku, I'm just.. It's just.." she stammers and looks down.

I sigh, my anger dissolving, "Tell me what happened."

She holds out a folded piece of paper and I take it from her and unfold it and my eyes widen.

* * *

**Dear, Mrs. Hale,**

**We would like to inform you that, on the behalf of the Federal Family Court System, Dr. Riley Hale has officially dissolved the marriage line, and on May 17th will be assuming legal actions of custody rights over seventeen-year-old Riku Hale. If you wish to fight for custody contact this number (773-857-6513) and appear on the 17th for custody rights. **

**Have a nice day. **

* * *

I growl and crumple the paper up, "There's no way in hell he's getting custody of me."

Mom sighs, "I already called, we have to show on the 17th with your father for custody rights.. And watch your mouth."

"Right." I throw he paper in the garbage.

Mom puts a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll fight this, you won't have to go anywhere."

I look down at her, since I'm so tall and tower over her by three feet, like Kairi, "Mom, we'll fight this. I'm not letting him break your heart and take me from you too. I'd die first before I'd let him get anything else from you."

She smiles softy, "Thank you, Riku."

She hugs me then and I hug her back and sigh. _Too much drama.. Everywhere.. _

* * *

"Where is she?" I frown, looking at my watch for the fifth time.

7:30pm.

I sigh, "She stood me up. Unbelievable.."

I get back in my car and just as I'm about to start the car, my phone buzzes and I have a message. I look down at the lit up screen:

**From: Kairi:**

**Hey, Riku, come over? ;) **

**To: Kairi:**

**Yeah sure, why not? Be there in ten.**

I sigh, "I'm going to burn for this." and I start the car and make my way towards Kairi's house.

* * *

"Ten minutes right on the dot." she smiles.

I sigh, "What did you want?"

Her smile falters slightly, "What? I can't just ask a friend over without a cause? I miss you, since you spend so much time with New Girl now a days. I'm surprised you're not with her right now."

"She stood me up." I say flatly.

"Oh, you poor soul. I'll make you feel better." she smiles seductively, "If you want me to, of course."

She stands and walks over to me, and I look down at her. _Yeah, I'm so going to burn._ I lean down slightly and kiss her softly. She kisses me back, as she always does, and she wraps her arms around my neck, then I rest a hand at her waist, and another on the side of her face. She pulls me down towards her more and deepens the kiss and we were moving pretty fast, and soon enough we were on the bed again, pulling at each others clothes.


	8. The Last Time

**A/N: Kairi **

* * *

"Wow, you're getting pretty good." I grin.

He frowns, getting off the bed. I frown too and sit up, keeping the covers pulled over me.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"It's not what's wrong with _me,_" he says, getting dressed now, "It's what's wrong with _you._"

"With me?" I scoff, "What's wrong with me?"

"_This_. All of it. Every bit of time you have, you devote it to hurting him this way, weather he knows or not." he growls, throwing my clothes at me.

I took that as cue to get dressed so I got dressed, but I wasn't about to let Riku talk to me this way and get away with it.

"You don't know me the way you think you do. You think I'm doing this with you because I can't do it with Sora? Is that what you're saying, because I can do this whenever I want with Sora. No, Riku, I'm doing this with you because I like you. A lot. But you're stubborn, and crude at times, everyone can see it, but I look past that, and you look past me too, I know you do. You did the last time we had sex, and you did it again tonight. You want this too, no matter what you say, I know the truth." I state.

He grits his teeth, "I don't say I didn't have a part in this, I know I did, I won't deny that. But you have no idea what's going on in my life right now, and you using me this way, for whatever reason you have in your brain, Kairi, it's still wrong. How would Sora feel if he ever found out about this, about any of it? My guess is he'd be very upset, with the both of us." Riku replies.

I cross my arms, "You think you have it all figured out. That you can just stop at a moment's notice?"

He stares at me, then says, "Yes."

"Then you're wrong, baby." I say, walking up to him, "This is something we started, and it can't be finished."

I pull myself up on my toes and I kiss him, and he kisses me back, then I pull away with a sly grin, "See? You can't just stop. It isn't in you. It isn't in me either."

He glares at me angrily so I kiss him again, and this time he kisses me back, but suddenly pushes me then, knocking me down. I gasp softly then glare up at him, "What the hell, Riku?!"

"I'm done with this. I can't do this anymore! I have too much going on at home to worry about you wanting to use me! I'm done with being used, I'm done hurting Sora like this, and I'm done with _you!_" Riku growls, storming out of the house.

I get up and call after him, "Get back here!"

"Leave me alone!" he growls, slamming the front door.

I get down to the door and open it and run out, just as Riku's starting his car. I gasp and run for the car and get to it just as it pulls out.

"Riku, stop!" I yelled, running after the car. I stop, and gasp, seeing a huge truck about to cross the intersection just as Riku rides onto it.

"Riku, _stop!_" I screamed, running faster now, trying to catch up to him, I know it's hopeless, but I have to try, Riku is still my friend.

The truck moves and slams right into Riku's car. I scream as his car flips over and over, crashing onto the ground. I run up tot he stop where the truck hit Riku, and that damn truck kept driving! Selphie runs out to the stop I'm at, I totally forgot she lives on this block. I was crying when she got beside me.

"Kairi, tell me that isn't Riku's.." she looks at me, face pale and eyes wide.

I choke back a sob, "The truck hit him.. Didn't even stop.. Kept driving.. Riku's... He's... Still inside..."

Selphie gasps, "We have to get him out!"

I run forward instantly, running for the car, "Riku! Riku, can you hear me?!"

"Kairi, get away from there!" Selphie screams, "It's dangerous!"

"I have to save him!" I gasped, getting to the car and pulling at the car door, "It won't open!"

"Kairi, get away from there!" Selphie continues to call.

Something in or on the car makes some kind of 'pop' sound and fire blasts from the car and I am thrown back by the energy.

"Kairi!" Selphie gasps, starting to come forward.

The shock from the blow makes my vision blur and my sound is funny, it's like I'm underwater. Someone comes over to me and lifts me into their arms, I look up at this person and my eyes widen when I realize it's Sora, and he looks worried.

"Sora..." I mutter.

"It's okay, Kairi, I've got you. What happened here?" he asks.

"Riku... The truck... Fire..." I was mumbling, sort of dazed.

Sora got at least a little I was saying, since his eyes widen and he looks towards the car, the he looks back down at me, "Riku's in that car?"

His face was so pale, I didn't have the heart to say anything, I was too exhausted, so I nodded. He brings me to Selphie, who hugs me and I instantly start bawling like a baby. Riku could be dead...

That's when the police and firefighters came. The rest was a haze. I know I told them Riku was driving and I saw him get hit,a nd the truck that hit him kept driving. Everything else was a haze. I can't remember what happened next.

* * *

A few days after the accident Riku as allowed visitors, and I didn't go.


	9. Something Else

**A/N: Sora **

* * *

"I can't believe this.." I mutter, sitting in Riku's hospital room, beside his bed.

He's unconscious connected to s bunch of machines that keep doing that annoying beeping sound. It's been three weeks since the accident, I come here every day, but nothing has changed. Not. A. Single. Thing. And it's driving me crazy!

"Sora..?"

I turn, "Oh, hey, Mom."

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" she stands by the door, smiling softly, her eyes sympathetic.

I sigh and stand, "Yeah.."

"I'm sorry about Riku, honey. I wish there was more the doctors could do." she says.

I nod dully, "Me too."

"Yeah.. Hey, Sora, I've noticed Riku's mom, and your friends visiting, but I've never seen Kairi here, do you know why?" mom asks.

"Uh, I know she hasn't visited, but why, I don't know. I tried to ask her once but she just started crying so I had to change the subject.." I reply.

"I see." Mom walks me out of the hospital and we get in the car.

On the ride home I frown.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mom asks.

"Something Riku said to me a few days before the accident." I say.

"What did he say?" she asks.

"He said... That I don't know Kairi the way I think I do, that I'm stuck in her web, like him. I never understood what he meant by that, I never even asked him.." I frown, feeling bad again.

"That's strange.." Mom frowns, looking confused.

"Yeah.. I'm afraid to ask Kairi if she knows anything, but I know she'll ignore my question, she always does." I sigh.

"That doesn't sound like a good relationship. You really need to talk to her, get things set up right." Mom says.

I sigh, "I know, but how? All she does lately is avoid my questions and kiss me.."

Mom sighs, "That girl is having a hard time, her parents are divorced and her Mother doesn't even spend much time with her anymore."

"I didn't know that." I say, "But.. I've tried talking to her.."

"Try again. Listen sweetie, I have to go, I'll be gone until tomorrow, so be careful, okay?" Mom says, smiling softly.

I smile, "Sure, Mom, I've been home alone from your work, it's fine."

"Thanks, son." she smiles back.

* * *

**From: Kairi:**

**Hey, boyfriend, how r ya?**

**To: Kairi:**

**o hey. Uh I'm fine. **

**From: Kairi:**

**Can I come over?**

**To: Kairi:**

**Sure. **

* * *

She kisses me and I kiss her back.

"Kairi.." I say, trying to get her attention.

She kisses me again, her hands traveling down from my shoulders to my chest.

"Kairi!" I push her lightly and she blinks.

"What?" she asks.

"We need to talk.." I said.

"About?" she crosses her arms, a telltale sign she's getting annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just, why haven't you come to see Riku yet?" I ask.

"I.. I don't want to see him, not like the way he is now, I know he sin't doing well, I don't want to see how bad it is." she replies, her eyes clouding over.

"Oh," I say softly, "I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay." she smiles softly and holds her arms out.

I smile lightly and hug her. She hugs me tight and I hug her back, but not as tightly. Before I know it she's kissing me again.

* * *

I sit up, "I can't believe we just did that.."

"Why not?" Kairi asks, sitting up beside me, pulling the covers around her, staring at me.

"Well.." I sigh, "I never actually pictured us doing that."

"Why not? Am I not attractive enough for you?" she frowns.

"No, don't put those words in my mouth, I didn't say that! It's just.." I try to say.

"It's just what?" she glares at me.

"Not what you think, Kairi. I like you, I really do, I just.. I don't think I'm ready to be involved with you in this particular way.." I say, hoping she'd understand.

She frowns, "Well, too late now."

"Shit." I groan, "We didn't use anything."

"Don't sweat it. I have the pills in my purse." she says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Mom makes me carry them around, for just in case situations, such as this." she shrugs.

Okay.." I mutter, wanting to believe her words, but something in my head keeps blaring off sirens.

She nods and lays back down, "I'm tired.. Can I sleep here?"

"Uh.. Sure." I reply, looking at the clock on my bed side table. _11:30pm._

I sigh and lay down with her. I fell asleep rather quickly, but still, I couldn't ignore the sirens going off in my head. Why are they there? What am I supposed to be looking out for? One question pops into my head: _Is Kairi sleeping around? _

* * *

When I woke up Kairi was gone. No where in the entire house. I get dressed, it's only saturday, and I grab my phone. Two messages:

**From: Mom:**

**Sorry, Sora, I got delayed, I won't be home until tomorrow.**

**Reply To: Mom:**

**That's okay, I'll see ya then.**

**From: Kairi: **

**Sorry, Mom called earlier, said she needed me home. We can hang out later if u want.**

**Reply To: Kairi:**

**I planned to go see Riku today, u can come with me.**

**From: Mom:**

**thanks hon have a nice day.**

**From: Kairi:**

**Never mind. I have stuff I have to do, Mom says so.**

I sigh, "Right.. That's why you're not going to see him.."

After that I carried my phone through the house, texting Mom, her responding when she can. I didn't text Kairi, I was kind of afraid to, she might want to come back over, and I don't want another "last night situation" happening. It scared me that I didn't even think, I just let her lead me like that. It scares me a lot.

So after cleaning everything, and eating lunch, I sat on the couch in a plain white T and some black sweatpants and I turned on the TV. After a few minutes of watching boring useless stuff, my phone rings.

"It's a number I don't recognize.." I say, then I answer, "Hello?"

"Is this Sora? From Patient Riku's contact line?"

Who's this?

"Yes." I reply.

"We'd like to inform you that Riku is awake, and he's asking for you."

My eyes widen and I drop the phone. I shake my head and pick it back up, I hang up then. Having no way to get there myself I quickly call Tidus, since he just got a car, even though he's just a month older than me, "Hey, man, can you drive me to the hospital?"


	10. The Truth Gets You Punched, Or Set Free

**A/N: Riku **

* * *

Funny how the mind works. How it messes with you, makes you think you see things that aren't there, how it morphs what you think you see. Like now. Staring at the ceiling of this painfully white room, my mind is drawing little lines flying in patterns across the ceiling. that annoying beeping sound is constant and annoying. So annoying. Then the door opens and a nurse comes in.

"You have a visitor." she says.

I turn my head towards her voice and my mom is standing beside her. She's been crying, I can tell, but now, she looks happy, still stressed, but relieved and happy.

"Mom.." I mutter, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

She smiles softly and walks up to me, "Hey, sweetie.. How do you feel?"

"Okay.." I reply, "Really sore, and stiff, but I'm okay."

"Good." she sighs, "I was so worried about you."

"Mom, how long have I been asleep?" I ask, "What date is it?"

"About a month. And it's the eighteenth of May." she replies.

"I missed the hearing.." I frown, "Did you go?"

"Yeah, I went." she sighs.

"What did they say?" I ask.

"The divorce is legal and finished, and they are going to call me on the twenty-sixth to tell me who gains custody of you." she replies.

"Right." I close my eyes, "Just great."

"I did everything I could.. Now it's up to the court system.." she says sadly.

I open my eyes and look at her, "I wish I could do more for you."

"Do more? Riku, you've done plenty for me." she smiles softly and sits on the side of my bed, and I smile back at her.

"I love you, Mom." I sit up and hug her and she hugs me back, "I love you too, Riku."

* * *

Mom left about an hour later, having work to go to, and surprisingly, I had another visitor a little while after. It was Sora. He comes into the room and smiles real wide when I look at him.

"Riku!" he runs into the room and sits in the chair beside my bed, I guess he's been there before, or Mom, either one I guess.

"Hey, Sora." I smile softly, I'm still feeling kind of woozy.

"How do you feel?" his smile gets a little less wide, but he's still happy to see me.

"Okay. I still hurt a lot, but I'm feeling better." I nod, "How about you? How have you been?"

"I've been good, I mean, as good as I can be with my best friend in the hospital." he shrugs, looking a little lost.

"Ah, good.." I nod, not sure what to say now.

"Riku, can I ask you something?" he asks.

I look at him, "Of course."

"Kairi told me that you tried to break us up. Is that true?" he ask.

I frown, "OF course not. Sora, I'd never do that."

Something was pulling at me inside. _I have to tell him. _

"Now, it's my turn to tell you something.." I take in a deep breath.

He looks at me, "Sure, go ahead."

"About a year and a half ago, about two months after you moved.." I was having trouble piecing the story together.

"Yes?" he seems interested, and a little fearful of what I'm trying to say, "What is it?"

I take in a deep breath, "Kairi's been calling me over to her house since two months after you moved. We've... Been doing things."

"Doing things..?" his face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Yeah.. We just kissed for awhile.. But then, about a month ago we had sex..twice.." I didn't want to look at him, he wasn't happy, I could tell.

It was silent in the room for a few minutes, then he spoke, "She's been cheating on me.. With my best friend. And you didn't think to do anything about it, you just let it go?!"

I wince lightly and look at him, he's angry, he's shaking. I sigh, "Yeah, I was really stupid.."

"You were." he growls, clenching his fists.

I look away, "I'm sorry."

"That's it then? You do all that, and all you have to say is your sorry?" he asks.

"I am sorry though, I know what I did was stupid, and I know I shouldn't have don it." I say.

He frowns, "Then why did you?"

"I don't even know.." I frown, "At first it was just because Kairi said she was lonely, that she needed me.. I was stupid to believe her. She had me hooked.."

"I guess she has me hooked too." he sighs, "I let her convince me to have sex with her last month. And last week."

"Yeah." I shake my head, "Look, Sora, I understand if you're mad at me, you deserve to be."

"I am mad. I should be more angry with you than I am, but I'm mostly mad at Kairi." he frowns.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

"I'm not okay." he stands with a huff, "I'm mad as hell."

I look at him and he glares at me, "Believe me when I say this, when you get out of here and you're all better, I'm going to punch you so fucking hard you'll head will spin."

I nod, "Fair enough."

He frowns and leaves the room then and I sigh, "At least now he knows.."

I sigh and lay back down, suddenly very tired. _Kairi's going to be so pissed with me now. She'll know I told. But I don't care. He's more important to me than she is, she was using me the entire time. I'm done with her. _I sigh and close my eyes, "I have my own problems. I just need to sleep now, as Mom would probably advise I do.." It didn't take to long after that for me to fall asleep then.


	11. So Now He Knows

**A/N: Kairi **

* * *

I sigh, _I have to stop hiding from everyone. But I have to hide, I must. Right?_ I heave another sigh and close the curtains, "It's too happy a day to be seen when I'm this upset.

_"You're the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star..."_

"Sora?" I grab my phone and answer, "Hello?"

"Kairi, hey.. Did you hear Riku's awake?" He asks.

"Uh, no, have you seen him?" I reply, asking a question of my own.

"I have. And, Kairi.. We need to talk. Meet me on the Islands?" he asks.

"The Islands? We haven't been there since we were kids." I laugh softly.

"Meet me there?" he repeats.

I nod, "Okay. I'll see you there, I'll leave right now."

"Good, 'cause I'm already here." he says.

"Okay, see you in a few, love you.." I hang up and sigh again, putting the phone in my jeans pocket and slipping on my running shoes.

I get downstairs, "Mom, I'm going out!"

I frown when I get out the door, locking it behind me, "Why did I say that? Mom isn't even home.. She never is."

I sigh and run across the street. Soon enough, after about eight minutes of running, I'm at the bridge that leads to the old Islands. _No one even goes there anymore. Why does Sora want to meet me there? _But nonetheless, I jog down the bridge. And as I walk along the sandy planes and pass the old wood forts we all used to make when we were kids, memories flood into my head, making me lost for the moment.

But Sora brings me back to the reality that is my messed up life, "You're here."

"I am." I nod, walking up to him.

I move in to hug him but he pushes me back. I look at him, obviously curious as to why he won't hug me, but his face, it looks so serious, and so hurt and angry. One thing comes to mind instantly._ He knows. _

"You said you wanted to talk?" I ask, quick not to falter.

He nods, "I do. Riku told me something."

_I knew it. _

"And that is?" I ask.

"He told me all about how you're cheating on me with him." he replies, his words acid.

_No point in lying now. He knows._

"Yeah, I did." I reply smoothly, "I cheated on you, with Riku, I did horrible things with him. But I can't say I'm sorry, because I did enjoy it."

He looked about ready to hit me, and part of me wished he would, the other part knew he wouldn't. And I'm still horrible. He clenches his fists, glaring at me, his eyes daggers. I stare back at him, unafraid. I know I deserve whatever he can dish out. But I deserve so much more. _  
_

"So Riku was right, you're horrid!" he roars, throwing his arms up in frustration, "I can't believe you'd do that to me!"

I didn't respond, I didn't backtalk. I deserved getting shouted at. He's right, Riku's right. I'm horrid, I'm horrible. I know this.

"Why would you dot his?!" he yells, more like ranting now, muttering, pacing now too, "What did I ever do to you? Why would you hurt me? I did everything you wanted! I've been everything you ever needed! And you repay me by fucking my best friend?!"

I flinch, I've never heard him cuss like that. I've never heard him cuss at all. I really made him angry. And yet, I still wish he'd hit me. And I still know he won't. He continues to rant and pace so I slowly start to back away, but he notices me.

"I'm not done with you!" he growls.

I look at him, "I've heard it all. There isn't anything else worth hearing. So, let me guess, we're through, huh?"

He nods, still looking angry, "I hate you."

I sigh, "Fair enough."

And with that I turn and walk back towards the bridge. Something in my stomach hurts, _Maybe I'm getting sick.._

When I get home I feel sicker than ever. I frown, "Did I use a pill after...?"

I gasp, "There's no way!"

I run to my room and dump the contents of my purse onto the floor. It's no good. The pills aren't there. I growl, "The only person who'd have access to my purse... _Selphie!_"

I growl and call her, "Selphie, what the hell?! Where's my abortion pills?!"

"Oh, I borrowed them, me and Tidus-" I cut her off, "I don't give a damn that you're fucking Tidus! When did you take the pills?"

"Watch your mouth, Kai, you sound- Never mind. I borrowed them about a month ago." she says.

I frown, "Fuck."

_That means the last time I had sex with Riku I didn't use a pill, and neither with Sora that time either. What if I'm pregnant?!_

"Selphie, we're going to talk about you stealing from me." I growl and hang up.

I sigh, "I better go get a test. What if I am pregnant? Who's would it be anyway? Ugh.."

I frown and put my purse back in order then head back outside, _I might as well get the test now. _I go back inside, having forgotten my wallet, and once I have it I get in the car and start it up, then I instantly drive out to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test. I get back home and instantly put it to use. After a few minutes I go back to check it.

I go into the bathroom and pick the little stick up. I turn it over, so I can read it and I frown.


	12. Let's Make Amends Part One

**A/N: Riku**

* * *

"Finally, they'll let me out of the hospital!" I say.

Mom giggles softly, "It's only been two weeks, dear."

"Still.." I sigh, "It's good to be walking again."

I stretch and walk around my hospital room, waiting for the release bill Mom has to pay. Ugh.. I still can't remember exactly what happened when I got hit. Mom watches me with a soft smile and I turn and smile back at her.

"I'll go see what's keeping the doctor." she smiles and leaves the room.

I nod and walk around some more, trying to get the feel of my body again, the weight while I walk, trying not to trip over myself. I hear the door open and I turn around quickly, and frown when Kairi is the one I see standing in the doorway.

"Kairi." I have to force myself to remain calm.

I knew I'd have to face her, but I had been hoping it wouldn't be this soon.

"Riku.. How do you feel?" she asks, her voice so soft, I almost didn't catch it.

"I'm doing all right.. The doctors say I'm going to heal nicely. I should be in full recovery in about a week or two." I reply.

She nods, "That's good.. I'm glad.. No.." she smirks softly to herself, "I can't lie to you. I can't say I'm glad you're okay, because a part of me was hoping you weren't.. You can hate me if you want.. Sora does."

"Kairi.." I run a hand through my hair, pushing some bangs out of my eyes, "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you."

She looks up at me in surprise, "Y-you don't..?"

"No." I answer.

She looks away then, clamping her hands tightly together, "Oh, Riku.. Even after everything I did, you can't hate me.."

"No, I'd love to say I hate you with all my being, but I just can't. You've been my friend for the longest time, you and Sora, and I could never hate either of you, I can dislike you a highly amount, but I could never ever hate you." I sigh.

She looks at me, "Sora hates me."

A tear slides down her face and she swipes it away instantly. I look at her, I can't guarantee he doesn't hate her, but I've known Sora awhile, and I don't know if he's capable of hate, he may be.. That's something she'd have to ask him directly. He isn't too friendly with either of us right now. And with good reason too..

"Talk to him once he's calmed down. That's all I can really say. He's waiting to beat me up.." I chuckle slightly, "I deserve that."

"I'm.." Kairi frowns and looks away, glaring at the floor, angry with herself.

"Kairi?" I ask, watching her.

She shakes her head then looks up at me, and she's crying now, but she doesn't hold it back, and she smiles softly, "I"m sorry, Riku."

Before I can even reply, she turns and walks out. I think of going after her, but that's when Mom comes back.

"Okay, we're payed, we're free to leave." she smiles.

I smile, but it's faltered and she looks confused, "Did something happen, sweetie?"

"A hurricane." I reply.

"Huh?" she's confused.

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it. Hey, Mom, what are we doing for dinner? I'm starving!"

She smiles, "I was planning to take us out, your pick."

* * *

After dinner at some Chinese restaurant I picked, we're driving home, and I'm staring out the window, thinking over my visit from Kairi. When I got home and finaslly decided to check my phone, I had three messages.

**From: Sora:**

**Riku, we need to talk. Meet me at the Islands tomorrow at six.**

**Reply To: Sora:  
**

**If Mom says yes, I will.**

**From Kairi:**

**Is this the end?**

**Reply To: Kairi:**

**What do you mean?**

**From: Xion:**

**Sorry I haven't visited you, Mom wouldn't let me. Are you okay?**

**Reply To: Xion:  
**

**Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fully recovered in about two weeks. **

"Riku, I think you should go right to bed.." Mom says from the staircase.

I look at her, "Sure, can I go to the Islands tomorrow? Sora wants to hang out."

"Sure, just.. Be careful.. And don't drive.. Please?" she asks so desperately about the driving part.

I smile softly, "I won't drive, Mom, I promise."

* * *

The next day I leave the house, wearing my usual baggy jeans with big pockets and a black long sleeved turtle neck sweater, and a coat, Mom said it was cold, and she was right, it was close to snow weather. I frown and tuck my hands in my pockets. I sigh and head towards the Islands. It was currently 4:30 but walking would take about an hour or so..

I finally make it to the Islands and Sora's there wearing baggy jeans, but not as baggy as mine look, and he's got a huge wool coat on, his Mom goes to the extreme on care taking. He sees me and waves me over slightly. I nod and walk over to him.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask, gently, not sure how this will go, whether it will be a fist fight or just a talk, or if it will turn into an argument..

"Yes.." he frowns, "Look, I know I said I'd beat you up.."

I chuckle lightly, "Then do it.. It's what i deserve anyway"

"I can't." he glares at me, "I can't beat you up. You're too close to me. But I can hit you one more time for good measure."

Then he punches me square int he jaw, since he can't really hit any higher and be accurate, given how much taller I am then him.. I stumble back and shake my head, tasting the metallic taste as blood fills my mouth. I spit out the blood and rub the sore spot on the left side of my face, "Well, ow.."

"Did that hurt?" he crosses his arms.

"Yes." I shake my head again and let my hands fall to my sides, then into my pockets, "Are you done hitting me?"

He tries not to smile but he fails at it and ends up smiling anyway, "I hate it when you do that.."

"Do what? Make you laugh? It really isn't hard." I sigh, smiling softly, because smiling hurts.

He grins and shakes his head, "Stop that! I'm trying to be mad at you!"

It started to snow then and I look up as it does, "I really am sorry you know. I know what I was doing was wrong. And I did it anyway."

"I know." he sighs, "I'm just trying to fight past it, so this drama will be over.."

"Me too.." I continue to watch the snow fall.

"Riku..?" he mutters.

"Yes?" I look down at him.

He looks up at me, "Kairi's leaving."


	13. Let's Make Amends Part Two: No Regrets

**A/N: Kairi**

* * *

I was at the train station, my train isn't supposed to arrive for a few more hours, but I couldn't stay home, not now, and there's no way in hell am I going to Sora's or Riku's.. I am just so horrible, what I did to them is just too horrible. I can't face them. Not now. No more..

I sigh and look around at the passing people. I have my suitcase beside me so I open it and pull out my IPod and just as I'm about to turn it on, someone yells, "Kairi!"

I turn and I gasp, my eyes widening. _I can't believe it.. Riku and Sora.. They're here, coming my way.._

"Kairi! Oh, good, we caught you before you left." Sora looked out of breath, so did Riku, but he didn't speak, he just stares at me.

"Yeah.. My train doesn't leave for three more hours.." I say quietly.

"Why are you leaving?" Riku asks, "We have to fix this, why are you leaving?"

"Look, I have to, okay? I'm going to go live with my dad in Twilight Town.. I'm sorry, for what I've done to you two, I'm just.. I have to go, okay?" I frown, not saying what I'm trying to say.

Sora looks kind of hurt, and Riku, he's just so good at hiding his feelings, I don't know what he's thinking..

"Sora, Riku, I can't stay, okay? I'm.. I'm pregnant." I sigh.

"You're...?" Sora gasps, eyes so wide I'm sure they were about to fall out of his head.

Riku was silent, his bangs covered his eyes, so I can't tell what he's thinking, since his eyes always give him away. Maybe that's why he grey his hair out, to find a hiding place for his soul. I look at him, I want a reaction, I want him to ask the question even I don't know the answer to. And he did.

"Who's... Who's baby is it...?" he breathes.

I bite my bottom lip, "That's.. I'm not sure.. I'll find out once I get to Twilight Town, I told Dad what I did, he's going to take me to a doctor to figure it out. I couldn't tell Mom, I can't face her.."

"Does she know why you're leaving?" Sora asks.

"I told her Riku's accident scarred me.. That I need to get away fro awhile.." I reply.

Riku frowns, "So, I'm another escape for you."

I look away from him, "I'm so sorry Riku. I wish I could tell her the truth, but I can't face her. I'm afraid."

"I know the feeling.." Riku says.

I look at him, "What?"

Even Sora looks confused. He sighs, "Guys, My parents got a divorce, and earlier today, before I met up with Sora at the Islands, I got the message.. My Mom lost custody.. I'm going to live with my Dad in Hollow Bastion by next week."

Sora gasps, "You both can't be leaving me!"

"I'm sorry, Sora, it's not something I have control over." Riku sighs.

"Oh, Riku.." now I really feel horrible. I am so horrible to them.

"It's okay though.." he smiles, but it's fake.

_Oh, God, Sora, please tell me you see it too. You'll be the one to comfort him. Please, you have to be able to see through his facades. Please.._ The train hisses and I gasp, putting my things back in my suitcase.

"My train is early! I have to go!" I quickly give them each a kiss on the cheek, then I run off towards the trains, looking for my train number.

_I promise you, guys, when I know who's baby it is I will tell you, I still have your numbers, I wont' forget, I can't forgive myself, but I won't forget what were once we. And I won't forget, that I am the poison that drove us apart. _

* * *

One years later.

"No way, are you serious?!" I laugh, talking to Sora on the phone, "She did that?!"

"Yes!" he laughs.

I laugh, "Tell her I said, personally, Kairi said, to get her act together!"

He snickers, "Will do, Kai."

I settle down and sigh, "So, how has Riku been? He's hardly texted me, and he won't answer my calls.."

"Oh, he's doing fine, he hasn't texted me either. His step sister Yuffie broke his phone, but he's on Facebook all the time, look him up, you know, if you ever get a computer." Sora replies.

I smile, "Well good. I'm glad he's doing well."

"And how are you doing? How are you and the baby doing? Does she look like him?" Sora asks, he sounds happy.

Maybe he's happy she wasn't his..?

"Oh, I'm doing great, and Tailee's doing great. She looks mostly like me, but she has his hair color, and eye color. She's beautiful." I respond.

And as if on que, Tailee starts crying.

"Oh, hang on, Sora." I put the phone down and run over to the crib where a small baby girl with fair skin and turquoise colored eyes and short silver hair that cups her chin.

I smile and pick her up and rock her and she quietens down. I pick up the phone, "Okay, I'm back."

"Hey, Kai, can you send me a picture of you and Tailee?" he asks.

"Sure." I end the call and get to camera and snap a photo of me and Tailee and send it to him.

I smile and sit down, rocking her still and she giggles. I smile, "I made a mistake a while back, Tailee, it hurt both my friends, and my life, but, thanks to my poison, I have you, and for that, I have no regret."

I hug her to my chest and sigh, _If only Riku could see how beautiful you've become._


End file.
